paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Meet Planet
This is the story of how Planet became a PAW Patrol member. It is also the debut of Planet. NOTE: This is not the story where Planet and Fou meet! Also, I do not own the Goth/bully pups. I was given permission by their owner. Suggestions for other stories can be left in comments. After making friends with Jimmy, Planet meets the PAW Patrol. He is determined to be a part of the team even if he's just a trainee. He keeps messing up. But when the PAW Patrol is needed in space and their new spaceship is broken, Planet will have to do more than just be a trainee! Main * Planet * Ryder * Skye * Goth/bully pups Minor * Marshall * Rocky * Chase * Jimmy * Zuma * Rubble Once day, Planet was out trying to make friends. He found two pups. They were known as the goth/bully pups. But Planet didn't know! "Hi!" he said. "Wanna be friends?" The goth/bully pups had known Planet because he was always talking about space. They said, "We don't want to be your friend!" and started laughing at that thought. Planet was sad but wouldn't give up. He walked a little and found another pup. "Never mind them", the pup said. "They're just bullies." "What's your name?" Planet asked. "Jimmy", the pup responded. "Maybe we can be friends!" "Okay!" Planet said in excitement. He walked around with Jimmy, who eventually had to go home. Then he found the PAW Patrol. He thought what they were doing is cool. Planet was determined to become a part of the team. But the only thing he was good at was outer space stuff. Then they noticed him. "I think you guys are great!" Planet shouted. "Can I be a part of the PAW Patrol?" "Well, in the past, the new members have saved the day first", explained Ryder. "My name's Planet." said Planet. "That's my name because I now a lot about outer space and spaceships. I guess the closest thing to that is flying so I could be Skye's trainee. Could I be a trainee?" "Okay!" Skye said. Planet was given a pup tag. He was also given a special vest pup pack. His tail wagged. Skye told him how to fly. "Okay! Got it!", he told Skye. His pup pack ignited and he started flying. "This is fun!" The goth/bully pups caught up and laughed at him some more because he is just a trainee. Planet was learning how to fly. "A trainee is nothing special!" they would as he tried to listen to Skye. Everything was fine up until then. "Don't listen!" said Rubble and the other pups eventually did too. This made it hard for Planet to focus or follow directions. He panicked and Skye had to help him down. At the end of the day, Planet just went home and sighed. But he decides that that shouldn't matter or stop him. He could still do the right things. He now felt encouraged and that they may need him. But Planet still wished to be an official member. Later that night, Ryder got a call from astronauts. They were stuck and could not land back on earth. "Don't worry!" Ryder declared. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" he called to the pups. Ryder also called Planet. "Planet!" he said. "We're going into space in our new spaceship. Maybe you could help us!" Planet knew this meant no goth/bully pups to distract him. So he knew maybe he wouldn't mess this up. "Alright! I'll be right there!" he told Ryder. "Ryder needs us!" they all shouted as they woke up and got out of their bed-transformed vehicles. They quickly ran to the Lookout. "Where's Marshall?" Rocky wondered. "I'm gonna be first!" Marshall repeated to himself. But he was running too fast and slipped on the way in the elevator. "I had to ask!" moaned Rocky. "Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He crashed on the way in. "I'm good!" he said. The pups just rolled their eyes and sighed and yawned. It was still night, after all. "PAW Patrol! Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase exclaimed. "Pups, sorry to wake you up, but we need you to go into space," Ryder told them. "Some astronauts got stuck in space. I called Planet too. We need you all to come and help. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" The pups howled in excitement as they went down the slide, avoiding their vehicles. This was a space mission after all. Ryder went down the pole. Planet finally got there. He immediately saw the spaceship. "Cool! They have a spaceship!" he shouted. Then he looked a little closer. Something was wrong. The spaceship didn't look functional. "I know!" said Planet. He had known a lot about spaceships too. So he set up the spaceship the right way. The others watched. "Ryder! Look!" said Zuma. Ryder saw Planet fixing the ship. "I think he just gave us a reason to make him a PAW Patrol member!" They came down and took off with Planet. Then they saved the day and Planet helped the most! When they came back... "You're no longer my trainee", said Skye. Planet looked disappointed. "Planet," said Ryder. "For setting up the ship and helping us with the mission, you are an official PAW Patrol member!" "Yay!" Planet was now excited. He got a new pup tag - a special one that was outer space-y! He was also given a new vest and pup pack! He even got his own vehicle, a Moon Rover! "Wow!" That gave him a catchphrase idea... "The Moon Rover will save the day!" Jimmy was also impressed! "Cool! You saved the day!" Planet smiled. "Yes, I did, didn't I?" He had also remembered that he could still ignore the bullying. But now everyone was surprised by Planet... ...and the bully pups never made fun of him again! THE END Skye and Planet.JPG|Skye telling Planet how to fly. Planet the Trainee-0.png|Planet flying. One Day.png|Planet deciding to not let the bullies bother him.|link=One Day (Planet's Version) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:MacBarrPup's Story Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon story